Happily Ever After
by P-Chan The Magnificent
Summary: Ani and Ami's marriage is falling apart as Ani becomes abusive.......


Disclaimer: Not mine! None of the characters. I'm just borrowing them and having a bit of fun.....umm....so there!!  
  
Feedback: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Send!! Send!! Just kidding guys. ^_^ But I really do appreciate feedback. I gotta new addy so It'd be exciting for ME and YOU to send me mail!! *^^* So if ya feel in the mood to send me a e-mail you can send it to the new one.::drum roll:: MusashiChan@tokyopop.com Cute ne?  
  
  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I've been locked in my room......not days.......merely hours. Long, treacherous hours. Too long, yet I don't want to leave. I'm scared....terrified for my life...I'm scared that he'll....he'll.....hurt me again. There's something I never imagined I'd say. My true love, my Ani has become my worst nightmare.  
  
  
  
I snuggle deeper in the sheets of my bed....hoping I could just melt into the soft, silky fabric. I want to disappear into them.....to just melt away. Why can't I?! I just want to escape this horrific reality! Every bone in my body feels like they will collapse and crumble from weariness and pain.....  
  
  
  
It didn't always used to be like this. Where Anakin was always on edge with a boiling temper inside, just waiting to explode in a massive show of rage and hate. All this anger was taken out on me and I have the cuts and darkly colored bruises to prove it.  
  
  
  
At first I stood up to him. The first couple of times he hit me. "Anakin!," I remember screaming loudly. Practically loud enough to wake the dead. I'm surprised someone didn't come running to my chamber. I asked him what was wrong, was it my fault and if I could help. He only grew more hostile with every passing second. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through my room as well as screams of pain and torture. The sides of my face stung with pain as I was cornered.  
  
  
  
I couldn't seem to reach him...that hurt more that anything he could have done to me. I.....I just couldn't seem to communicate with him anymore. I can't talk to him.......I'm deathly afraid to. I just don't know what to do. I feel so......so helpless. More helpless than I've ever felt before.  
  
  
  
I miss the Anakin he used to be. The sweet, charming man I fell in love with. I remember the day we got married and how brightly we smiled at each other. What happened?!? What has happened to us?!  
  
  
  
Whenever this happens Ani leaves angry and I stay locked in my room for a few days. I can't come out!! People will notice the dark bruises on my face and slowly piece together what is really happening. What a sham our marriage is now.......After those few days of isolation it's less noticeable with my pounds upon pounds of face paint.....  
  
  
  
I want to help him......I want to help him so much. I....I just don't know what to do. If I can't talk with him without worrying about my safety.....All I wish more than anything is to understand why. Why can't I get through to him anymore?! What has replaced his sweet, beautiful personality of love with hatred?!  
  
  
  
The door clicks open, almost unnoticed by me. It slowly registers and my mind races. "I thought I locked the door!!"  
  
  
  
"You did...," a tired voice answers my unspoken thought. I immediately rush to cover my face with sheets as I recognized the voice. His boots click on the gray marble, coming closer and closer every second. "Ami," he whispers at the standing just by the foot of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan," I try to say evenly but it comes out as a frightened yelp. He comes closer, now within reach of revealing the secret I've been trying to hide. With a gentle touch the sheets are easily pulled away and I shudder in horror. "Ami," he tries again. I open my eyes to see the pale face of the young Jedi Master. Struggling slightly, I push myself into a sitting position. Obi-Wan reaches up his right hand to touch my cheek. Out of habit I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut. A sadness passes over him. I can feel it. Instead of feeling a slap against my face, there's a gentle touch.  
  
  
  
Tears trickle down my cheeks as he stares into my eyes. "I finally pieced together what was going on Ami," he begins slowly. I could only nod in response. "I.......I tried.......," his voice broke momentarily. Dark hair spilled over my shoulders as I gazed at him, puzzled. "I tried....to talk with him but he's gone.......He wouldn't listen and he's gone........,"he stopped as tears began forming in his large blue eyes. "Gone for good........"  
  
  
  
My eyes widen and I shake my head in defiance. "No! No!! That's not true!!," I screeched as tears spilled from my eyes. "It's not true!!," I wail as he rocks me in his arms. "No!! None of this is supposed to happen!! We were supposed to live happily ever after!!" Stabs of pain shoot through my body as my screams echo through the room once more.............  
  
  
  
  



End file.
